


Happy birthday Jooheon!

by warmchae



Series: Monsta x series [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae
Summary: Happy birthday jooheon! Monbebe loves you baby boy.





	Happy birthday Jooheon!

_Happy birthday to you!_

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jooheon.. Happy birthday to you!” Everyone cheered and clapped as Jooheon blew out 23 candles on his all chocolate cake. All 11 of us clapped, including Jooheon’s niece Olivia, who currently was in my arms. We were watching her this week while his sister went on a small vacation with her husband, and Olivia happened to be here for her uncles party. Jooheon’s mom and dad were chatting up Hyungwon, considering Hyungwon and Mrs. Lee got along perfectly. Minhyuk was playing music from his phone, while Shownu poured drinks and cut cake. We loved Shownu. Kihyun was taking photos while trying to get Wonho to stop poking fun at him, and I.M. was on Vlive. I smiled lovingly at the crowd of people infront of me. I loved having all of Jooheon’s (and I’s) friends over, and I loved his family. Olivia gurgled and cooed on my arms, seeking my attention. I pulled her closer to my chest, her head laying against my collar bone. I kissed her forehead, catching Jooheon gazing at me in adoration. I smiled and walked to him slowly, sitting next to him on our sofa. He pulled me closer till my head was rested against his chest. “Mmm, I love you Y/N. Thank you for this wonderful birthday.” He spoke, kissing my head. Mrs. Lee came walzting into the room with grace, smiling at the sight of Jooheon, Olivia and I cuddling on the couch. She made her way toward us slowly, reaching out for the -now- sleeping Olivia. I handed her over, watching as the baby curled into her grandmothers arms. Jooheon wrapped his arms around me, petting my hair lovingly. “I love you, Lee Jooheon. I’m glad your having a good birthday, baby. You know we all adore you.” I giggled, watching in the distance as Wonho fell on the ground in from if Hyungwon. Jooheon smiled, his fingers toying with the turtle neck he had on. “Let’s go say hello to Monbebes, yeah?” Jooheon asked. I nodded, standing up and weaving my way to I.M. He stiill had the Vlive going, and he pointed it right at Jooheon. “Annyeonghaseyo, Monbebe! Thank you all for the birthday wishes! I hope you all know I love you guys, and-” Jooheon cut himself off when Wonho slammed into him, but caught both of them from falling. Jooheon wrapped his arm around Wonho before continuing. “And I hope you know Monsta x wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you guys! We all love you so much, and this has been and amazing birthday. Thank you monbebe!” Jooheon waved at the camera, poking Wonho on the cheek. “Yes, we love you monbebe!” Wonho spoke -loudly- into the phone. I.M. laughed, before turning to Shownu. “Oh, everyone! We need a picture! Kihyun? Wheres Kihyun!?” Minhyuk spoke rapidly, slowing down when Kihyun arrived in sight with his camera in hand. He propped the camera up on the kitchen island, setting the timer for 10 seconds. “Everyone gather close, and look like you all love each other!” Kihyun spoke adorably. “Eh, Kihyunie I don’t love you.” Hyungwon spoke playfully, pulling Kihyun into his side. Everyone smiled when they heard the beeping of the timer counting down. The flash snapped and everyone smiled their pretty smiles. The photo turned out perfect, and Kihyun was rewarded in hugs from everyone. Even Olivia. After everyone had eaten their cake and had a beer or two, minus Jooheon’s parents and Olivia, and Jooheon opened presents, everyone was ready for bed. Somewhere through the night, 6 Monsta x boys decided they were sleeping in our living room tonight. When I had laid Olivia down in her crib located in our guest room, with Hello Kitty playing softly on a timer for 15 minutes, I returned to the living room. When I walked out, I saw Kihyun, Minhyuk, Shownu, Wonho, Hyungwon, and I.M. all laying on our floor, all the couch cushions being used as pillows, and about 5 duvets spread over the 6 boys. I smiled lovingly at them, shaking my head. “Love you, hyungs!” I called, turning off the lights, walking back to my room. A chorus of “Love you, noona!” sounded from the living room. I sighed, laying down on Jooheon and I’s shared bed. “Not gonna change clothes?” Jooheon asked, slipping his shirt off. I marveled at how perfect my boyfriend was. “Mmm, I was thinking no clothes at all.” I giggled, jokingly. I slipped off my jeans and t-shirt, getting under the covers. Jooheon smiled and flicked off the lamp, pulling me close. “Thank you for the best birthday, babygirl. I’m lucky to have you.” He kissed my shoulder. I hummed, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Jooheon. Anything for you love.” I spoke sleepily, dozing off soon after.

 

Happy birthday Lee Jooheon!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday jooheon! Monbebe loves you baby boy.


End file.
